2Min - I Don't Know You
by BLAUESKI
Summary: [SEQUEL IS UP] Taemin yang tidak mengerti siapa itu Minho, Key yang selalu memberitahu tentang Minho, dan Minho yang tertarik pada Taemin saat pertama kali bertemu. [2] Taemin mendapati telepon asing di senin suramnya gara-gara insiden ciumannya dengan Choi Minho yang menimbulkan seekor kucing bernama Key menceramahinya habis-habisan. DLDR! RnR Please
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING**! :** OOC! Typo's everywhere. IT'S YAOI - Shonen-Ai – BoysLove – BoyxBoy! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **

**Title: I DON'T KNOW**

**Main Cast:**

**Lee Taemin as Taemin**

**Choi Minho as Minho**

**Kim Kibum as Key**

**Author: BLAUESKI**

**Genre: Romance/ Humor dan School-life**

**Length: Oneshoot**

**Rating: T+ mungkin**

**Disclaimer: Minho dan Taemin milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua mereka, dan SM Ent serta mereka berdua saling memiliki^^**

**Note: FF ini murni dari pemikiran saya, kalau ada kesamaan saya minta maaf~ jangan lupa ini hanya karya imajinasi otak saya jadi jangan menganggap mereka GAY! Tapi kalau beneran juga nggapapa #plak**

**Summary: Taemin yang tidak mengerti siapa itu Minho, dan Key yang selalu memberitahukan Minho dan Minho yang tertarik pada Taemin saat pertama kali bertemu.**

**HAPPY READING~~**

AUTHOR POV

" Kyaaa, Minnie! Lihatlah SHINee sangat tampan! Apalagi Minho!" ucap namja bermata kucing yang sering dipanggil Key atau sering dipanggil eomma oleh namja yang sekarang duduk didepannya sambil menyodorkan Handponenya yang tengah menampakkan sosok manusia-manusia Tampan yang baru-baru ini menjadi Hot News. Yap! SHINee! Boy Band yang baru beberapa hari debut yang terdiri dari Minho, Jonghyun, Changmin, Yunho, dan Jaejoong yang sangat digemari banyak wanita ataupun namja seperti Key.

" … " Tidak respon dari namja yang masih asik menyantap makanannya ditengah Kantin sekolah mereka yang ramai.

" Minnie, Menurutmu Minho itu bagaimana? Atau kau tertarik dengan member yang lain? " Ucap Key masih menggebu-gebu dengan semangatnya meskipun namja didepannya ini tidak menggubrisnya dan malah asyik dengan ramyunnya.

" … " Masih hening, hanya ada suara dentingan sumpit dan piring dan juga suara kecapan namja manis itu.

" YA! LEE TAEMIN! " Key sudah sangat sabar menghadapi sahabat yang dianggapnya sebagai anaknya itu karena sedari tadi dia yang mengoceh tidak ditanggapi.

" Hm? " Hanya suara dengungan yang keluar dari bibir plum Taemin yang masih mengunyah makanannya, melihat itu Key geram sendiri dan langsung menarik Taemin menuju kelas tidak menggubris rontaan Taemin tentang makanannya yah Taemin selalu mementingkan makanan daripada apapun. dasar maniak!

Sesampainya dikelas Key langsung saja memberitahukan apapun yang ia ketahui tentang SHINee pada Taemin tapi Taemin hanya mengangguk mengerti meskipun dia tidak mengerti sama sekali, sambil memainkan game angry bird diponselnya agar tidak bosan mendengar ocehan sahabat atau eommanya itu.

" Eomma akan masuk universitas apa? " Ucapan Taemin memotong pembicaraan atau mungkin ceramahan Key. Key pun berhenti dengan pose berpikir kemudian dia menjentikkan jarinya seperti mendapat ide dengan senyum merekah dibibir tipisnya.

" Aku ingin masuk SM University! Karena disana ada Minho! " Ya, Minho memang menuntut ilmu disana meskipun umur Minho lebih muda dari Key tapi karena kejeniusannya dia bisa lompat kelas.

" Kau harus selalu bersamaku baby, arra? " Taemin hanya mengangguk dengan ucapaN Key, memang dia tidak bisa dipisahkan oleh sahabat cerewetnya itu dia tidak bisa jika tidak dengan Key teman satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Taemin memang merupakan anak yang tertutup, pendiam, dingin, dan cuek terhadap apapun tetapi jika sudah dengan Key dia akan menjadi anak yang manja, cengeng, suka merengek seperti bayi dan itu membuat Key menganggap Taemin sebagai anaknya dan Taemin menganggap Key sebagai eommanya mereka tidak keberatan dengan panggilan mereka masing-masing.

SKIP TIME

" Taeminnie, cepat kita kemading! " Ucap Key terburu-buru menghampiri Taemin yang masih asik membaca novelnya.

" Wae? " Tanya Taemin dengan wajah bingungnya yang makin terlihat menggemaskan.

" Penerimaan siswa baru di SM University sudah ditulis dimading siapa-siapa yang diterima " Ucap Key sumringah. Taemin pun dengan semangat yang besar seperti Key berlarian bersama Key dan melihat daftar nama yang diterima.

Salah satu dari mereka menekuk wajahnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan mata yang berkaca-kaca,

" Eo-eomma.. " Ucap Taemin sambil memegang pundak Key yang sedikit bergetar.

" Aku akan bersama eomma kok, tenang saja aku tidak akan masuk universitas itu " Jawab Taemin dengan senyum tulusnya, memang dia sangat menyayangi Key dia jadi tidak tega melihat Key yang tengah bersedih.

" Aniyo, Tae! Kau harus masuk universitas itu! banyak sekali yang ingin menuntut ilmu disana, dan kau salah satu orang yang beruntung, kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku aku baik-baik saja. Aku bisa mendaftar di SJ University " Ucap Key kembali bersemangat untuk meyakinkan Taemin bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja.

" Benarkah? " Tanya Taemin memastikan, dia sungguh tidak yakin dengan ucapan Key.

" Ne, Kita masih bisa bertemu! Aku akan kerumahmu setiap hari untuk mendengar ceritamu dank au harus mendengar ceritaku, pagi-pagi aku akan menjemputmu untuk pergi bersekolah bersama, dan saat pulang aku akan menjemputmu! Bukankah SM dan SJ university searah? Kau bisa mengabariku dengan mnggunakan ponsel kan? Hiks.. " Ucapan Key yang bersemangat diakhiri dengan isakan kecil diakhirnya yang membuat Taemin terkejut dan dengan reflek langsung memeluk tubuh Key dan mengusap-usap punggungnya untuk menenangkannya.

" Uljima, eomma~ jangan menangis hiks.. " dan Taemin pun ikut menangis bersama Key, dia sungguh terharu dengan ucapan Key yang sangat memerhatikannya layaknya eomma aslinya. Taemin memang sudah ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya karena kecelakaan dan Taemin sekarang tinggal sendiri di Flat milik kedua orang tuanya dulu.

Author POV END

SKIP TIME

TAEMIN POV

" Hahh.. Welcome Lee Taemin " ucapku menyemangati diriku dan masuk kegerbang utama SM University yang sangat luas ini. Aku akan menyendiri dan sangat kesepian tentu saja tidak ada Key eomma disini, semuanya tau kalau aku dan Key hyung selalu bersama tapi kenapa kita harus terpisah? Huh menyebalkan.

Sama sekali tidak menyenangkan disini, sangat ramai karena namja yang Taemin hanya ketahui namanya bernama 'Choi Minho' yang selalu diteriaki banyak gadis ataupun namja disini dan itu membuatku sedikit risih.

SKIP TIME

" TAEMINNIE " Teriak Key hyung dari arah gerbang dengan senyum yang terkembang dibibirnya, melihat itu aku ikit tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganku padanya, aku sedikit berlari untuk menghampirinya dan senyumku langsung pudar saat dia mulai menceritakan tentang Minho lagi

" Kau tau Tae, baru saja Minho lewat dengan mobil sportnya dihadapanku, aku sungguh senang dapat melihatnya langsung " Ucap Key hyung masih dengan senyum bodohnya sama seperti perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta saja.

" HAHHH.. " Kuhelakan nafasku dengan kasar dan sangat keras yang membuatnya menatapku bingung.

" Eomma~` Akuu lapaaar~~ " Ucapku sambil menggelayuti manja lengan Key hyung, dia tersenyum dan mengusak suraiku lembut aku memejamkan mataku menikmati usapannya.

" Kajja! " ucapnya menarik tanganku.

Sudah berbulan-bulan aku menuntut ilmu disini dan sama sekali aku tidak mempunyai teman, kecuali Key hyung yang selalu menjemputku dan berteriak histeris jika mobil sport berwarna hitam yang aku ketahui milik namja bernama 'Choi Minho' itu melewati kami. Dan juga sudah berbulan-bulan aku tidak mengetahui namja bermarga Choi itu dan aku tidak mempedulikannya meskipun Key hyung selalu meminta pendapatku.

" Taeminnie, jadi bagaimana menurutmu Minho? " ucap Key hyung saat sudah memasuki kamarku, ya kita sedang berada dirumahku untuk bermain tentu saja ah tidak setiap hari Key hyung selalu mampir kerumahku untuk menceramahiku karena rumahku yang berantakan dan dia akan menyuruhku membersihkannya tapi setelah itu dia akan memasakkan masakan enak untukku sungguh seperti eomma.

" Minho? Nuguya? " kembali kalimat itu yang selalu kukatakan saat Key hyung sudah menanyakan tentang Minho ataupun SHINee.

" Aishh, Kau ini! Kau benar-benar tidak mengenal Minho eoh? " Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku.

" Dasar! " Key hyung hanya mencibir dan berlalu menuju dapur. Tentu saja untuk memasakkanku makanan yang menurutku sangat enak itu. apapun yang Key hyung masakkan meskipun itu gosong sekalipun itu akan terasa sangat lezat dimulutku.

" Eunnghh " aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku saat sinar matahari masuk melewati celah-celah jendela kamarku dengan berat hati kubuka dengan perlahan kelopak mataku yang enggan untuk terbuka, kusibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah bersiap-siap, aku berjalan menuju halte bus untuk ke kampusku itu, karena Key hyung sedang ada kencan dengan namjachingunya yang baru kuketahui 2 hari lalu, itu adalah hari keajaiban karena Key hyung selalu menceritakan Onew hyung –namjachingunya- bukan Minho ataupun SHINee lagi, sungguh ajaib seorang Kim Kibum tidak membicarakan Minho ataupun SHINee menurut Taemin.

DUK

Kududukkan tubuhku dibangku paling belakang, kubuka Novel romance yang baru aku beli kemarin bersama Key hyung dan juga namjachingunya ditoko buku dekat flatku.

" _Kyaaa! Minho Oppa, Be Mine! "_

" _Huwaaa, Minho Oppa saranghae! "_

" _Minho oppa, jadilah kekasihku "_

" _Minho oppa sangat tampan! Kyaa.. "_

Dan suara-suara teriakan histeris yangku dengarkan sama seperti suara Key hyung itu membuat konsentrasiku membaca novelku hilang seketika, kudongakkan kepalaku dan menatap segerumbulan yeoja-yeoja yang tengah mengitari seseorang yang kuyakini bernama Minho itu.

" 20 menit lagi " gumamku sambil melihat arlojiku, mungkin aku sudah tidak betah dengan teriakan yang cukup cempreng yang tidak henti-hentinya itu dengan inisiatif aku mulai berdiri dan menuju perpustakaan hanya untuk menenangkan diri.

Taemin POV END

Author POV

Taemin segera berdiri dan menyambar tasnya, Minho yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Taemin pun dengan gerakan reflek jadi ikut berdiri. Ya! Minho sedari tadi memerhatikan namja yang seolah bersinar dimatanya dan juga dia heran kenapa namja itu berdiam diri, karena semua yang ada dikelas itu mengerumuninya sedangkan namja berparas cantik itu menghiraukannya, dan itu pula yang membuat Minho tertarik pada sosok Taemin.

TAP TAP

Minho mengendap-endap mengikuti Taemin dari belakang, sebenarnya Taemin pun menyadari bahwa ada orang yang mengikutinya tapi dia mencoba berpikir positif seperti mungkin saja orang itu tujuannya sama dengannya. Minho menghiraukan tatapan kagum, pujian-pujian yang terlontar beserta teriakan histeris fansnya yang ia lalui.

_**Cklek~**_

Taemin memasuki ruangan perpustakaan yang sangat besar dan rapi, kenapa begitu sepi? Batinnya tapi dia menganggap karena sebentar lagi dimulainya jam pelajaran jadi semua siswa-siswi pasti ada dikelasnya bukan? Itulah fikiran Taemin. Taemin melangkahkan kakinya dipojok perpustakaan megah ini dan menduduki bangku yang memang tersedia disana, kembali melanjutkan membaca novel yang sempat tertunda itu. Tanpa sepengetahuannya Minho berjalan pelan mendekatinya dengan sebuah buku yang ia ambil asal dan duduk pas didepan Taemin. Merasa ada pergerakan Taemin mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Minho dengan datar yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Minho.

' sungguh menarik ' batin Minho.

" Ehm.. Annyeong, boleh aku duduk disini? " Ucap Minho mencoba ramah.

" Hm " Hanya gumaman yang dilontarkan Taemin sambil mengangguk.

" Siapa namamu? " Tanya Minho lagi

" Taemin " Jawab Taemin singkat masih tidak dengan menatap Minho.

" Kau tidak mengenalku? " Tanya Minho memastikan, karena baru kali ini ada orang yang mengabaikannya. Taemin mendongak menatap Minho.

**DEG**

**DEG**

Entah itu bunyi detak jantung siapa, Taemin terpaku menatap namja didepannya tanpa berkedip dan Minho pun begitu merasakan rasa aneh yang menjalari hatinya. Baru kali ini mereka merasakan sengatan-sengatan listrik diperut mereka. Minho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taemin, Taemin hanya diam melihat itu hingga..

CHU~

Awalnya hanya menempel, Minho kemudian memejamkan matanya dan mulai melumat dan menghisap bibir Taemin yang ternyata sangat manis itu, sedangkan Taemin? Dia memelototkan matanya terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi dia masih bingung, sungguh dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan namja dihadapannya, jantungnya yang memompa lebih cepat, sengatan listrik yang terjadi dperutnya, serta darahnya yang berdesir dan berkumpul disekitar wajah bahkan hingga ketelinganya. Minho pun mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menusuk-nusuk belahan bibir Taemin untuk memberitahukan pada Taemin agar membuka mulutnya, tapi Taemin yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya diam merasakan kenyamanan yang baru kali ini ia dapatkan. Sampai akhirnya Minho menggigit bibir bawah Taemin dengan lembut meski terasa sedkit sakit dengan terpaksa Taemin membuka sedikit bibirnya dan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Minho untuk menyusupkan lidahnya masuk kedalam goa hangat milik namja yang menarik baginya.

" Eungghhh.. " Taemin melenguh saat lidah lihai Minho menggelitiki langit-langit mulutnya, dan Taemin menutup matanya merasakan kegelian dan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan reflek tangannya mengalung dileher Minho dan tangan Minho yang mengelus bahu Taemin beserta pipi sebelah kanannya. Sampai dirasakan mereka masih membutuhkan oksigen, Minho dengan terpaksa mengakhiri French kiss yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan Taemin, Taemin menunduk dengan wajah tersipu sambil mengelap sisa saliva entah milik siapa yang mengalir disudut bibirnya hingga dagunya. Minho yang melihat itupun terkekeh dan menghampiri Taemin kemudian mengangkat dagu Taemin dan mengecup kilas bibir plum Taemin yang menjadi candu baginya. Mendekatkan wajahnya keleher Taemin, mengecupnya, kemudian menggigit-gigit kecil dan menghisapnya dengan kuat hingga meninggalkan bekas merah kebiruan. Kemudian Minho memundurkan wajahnya dan melihat Taemin yang meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dengan wajah memerah yang membuat Minho gemas dan mencubit pipi chubby Taemin.

" **Mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku, Choi Taemin "**

" YA! Lee Taemin apa maksudnya ini? " ucap Key meminta penjelasan pada Taemin yang masih asik di alam bawah sadarnya itu.

PLAK PLAK

Dengan seenak jidatnya Key memukul-mukul pipi Taemin agar terbangun dan BINGO! Taemin membuka matanya dan menatap kesal pada Key. Ini kan hari minggu, kenapa datang sepagi ini? Aku kan ingin tidur sepanjang hari – batin Taemin.

" Cepat jelaskan apa maksud ini " Taemin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, Key menyodorkan Koran Minggu Pagi pada Taemin.

Melihat itu, Taemin langsung memelototkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat itu tidak percaya bagaimana bisa fotonya yang sedang melakukan French kiss kemarin bersama namja yang Taemin hanya ketahui bermarga Choi itu ada di Koran itu.

" **CHOI MINHO BERCIUMAN PANAS DENGAN NAMJA BERNAMA LEE TAEMIN "**

**END**

**Haha, Gimana Readers? BLAUESKI Kembali dengan FF Oneshoot, Ini FF 2Min pertama Author! Review juseyoo! **


	2. SEQUEL

**SEQUEL ' I DON'T KNOW YOU '**

**Main Cast: Lee Taemin, Choi Minho**

**Other Cast: Kim Keybum , Lee Jinki**

**Author: BLAUESKI**

**Genre: Romance, Yaoi**

**Rating: Semunya boleh baca kok kkeke~**

**DON'T LIKE?**

**DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

**Happy Reading~**

Senin Pagi yang cerah ah ralat sepertinya tidak untuk Taemin, Senin pagi yang suram. Mengingat kemarin ia yang diinterogasi oleh Key tentang insiden ciumannya dengan artis yang sedang booming , bahkan ia tidak tahu jika yang menciumnya diperpustakaan kemarin itu Choi Minho SHINee.

P-R-E-T-T-Y Pretty –

' tut! '

" Yeoboseyo? " Sapa Taemin dengan suara serak karena habis bangun tidur. –khas bangun tidur-

" … " tidak ada respon dari 'si penelepon'

" Ng? Yeoboseyo? " Ulang Taemin merasa bingung saat tidak ada suara dari seberang sana.

" Maaf jika tidak ada yang harus anda bicarakan, sebaiknya saya menutup teleponnya "

' pip! '

Tanpa menunggu balasan, Taemin langsung memutuskan teleponnya sepihak.

" Dasar tidak punya kerjaan! " gerutu Taemin sambil menyingkap selimut bunga-bunganya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

**15 Minutes later**

" Ahh.. segarnyaaa~ " lega Taemin setelah menyelesaikan acara 'konser solo' nya di kamar mandi sederananya.

TOK

TOK

TOK

" Taeminnie~~ " Ujar seseorang dibalik pintu kayu itu yang sudah sangat jelas itu adalah Key, tentu saja siapa lagi kalau bukan Key eoh?

" Ne, tunggu sebentar " Lalu Taemin bergegas memakai pakaiannya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya

' Cklek '

" Lama sekali! " omel Key yang langsung memasuki kamar Taemin dan duduk di single bed Taemin, pasalnya ia mempunyai kunci cadangan flat Taemin tapi ia tidak punya punci cadangan kamar Taemin.

"Eomma, kau ada jadwal jam berapa? " tanya Taemin memulai percakapan

" Sekitar jam Sembilan, kau sendiri? " Jawab dan Tanya Key balik.

" Sepuluh tepat " jawab Taemin singkat sambil melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 8.36 a.m

" Ohya, Taemin aku sudah memikirkan ini semalaman, kurasa Minho itu me- "

P-R-E-T-T-

Taemin mengangkat sebelah tangannya mengisyaratkan untuk Key menjeda ucapannya lalu ia meraih smartphone-nya dan menekan tombol hijau.

' tut '

" Yeoboseyo? "

" … " Taemin mengerutkan dahinya, lalu menjauhkan smartphone-nya dan melihat siapa pemanggilnya. Nomor asing.

" Yeoboseyo? " ulang Taemin.

" … " masih tidak ada suara di ujung telepon sana.

" Mianhamnida tuan jika anda tidak berbicara saya akan mematikan sambungannya "

' pip ' Taemin lagi-lagi langsung mematikannya sepihak.

" Nugu? " Tanya Key yang daritadi memperhatikan Taemin.

" Tidak tahu, orang iseng mungkin " Jawab Taemin sambil mengangkat kedua bahu sempitnya acuh.

" kurasa Minho itu menyukaimu " Tutur Key mencelos, ia hanya melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Sedangkan Taemin mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan ambigu Key.

" kemarin di membuat tweet begini ehem _' tidak kusangka ternyata manis, aku ingin lagi '_ jadi itu pas—"

P-R-E

" Sebentar eomma– " ucapan Taemin terpotong dengan ucapan kesal Key.

" Biar aku saja " tawar Key sambil merampas smartphone Taemin karena merasa kesal omongannya selalu dipotong oleh benda tak bernyawa itu – smartphone.

' tut! '

" Maaf tuan, Taemin sedang bercinta denganku jadi tolong jangan ganggu acara penting kami! "

' pip! '

" Buahaha.. Apa yang kau bicarakan? Konyol sekali haha.. " Ucap Taemin sambil terbahak merasa lucu dengan ucapan kesal Key

" Dia menggangguku! Jadi begini Taemin, aku punya rencana untuk kau men- "

Pretty Boy ~ Pretty Boy~ Pretty Boy~

" Astaga! Dia menelepon lagi! Taemin bisa kau pura-pura mendesah? Agar orang itu tau kau sedang sibuk! " Perintah Key tegas membuat Taemin ragu-ragu mengangguk.

" ehem.. " Taemin berdehem mencoba merilekskan otot-otot tubuhnya.

' tut! '

" AHH.. Hyunghhh.. disituhh.. ahh.. ahh.. " Taemin melancarkan aksinya, Key tersenyum bangga.

" Ouhhh… Taeminnie~ sempithh.. sekalihh ohh.. " Lalu Key menimpali, mereka menutup mulut berusaha meredam suara tawa yang akan meledak.

" Lee Taemin " suara diseberang telepon mendesis marah bukan itu yang membuat Key terdiam tapi ia mengenali suara baritone itu, sedangkan Taemin kini menggigit bantal pisang kesayangannya untuk meredam suara tawanya yang sudah tidak bisa ditahannya lagi.

' pip! ' Buru-buru Key memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

" HAHAHA.. Konyol.. HAHAH.. " Tawa Taemin langsung meledak sedetik setelah sambungan putus.

" Taemin dengarkan aku! " Key menatap Taemin serius.

"Ap-haha Apa hyung? Haha.. "

" yang menelepon tadi.. aku mengenalnya… sangat "

" Nugu? " Taemin kini Nampak serius mendengarkan penjelasan Key.

" Choi Minho "

" Choi Minho.. eng? Siapa itu? kurasa aku tidak mengenalnya " gumam Taemin sambil memasang pose berpikir mencoba mengingat –ingat nama Choi Minho.

" TAEMIN! " bentak key tiba-tiba membuat Taemin terlonjak kaget dam reflex memegang dada sebelah kirinya.

" Eomma kau mengagetkanku! " ucap Taemin sambil mengelus dadanya naik turun.

" Taemin eottokhae? Minho salah paham! Dia salah paham Taemin! " Ucap Key kalang kabut sambil memegangi kepalanya bingung.

" Eomma? Ada apa? Minho salah paham? Siapa? " Tanya Taemin ikut kalang kabut.

" Taemin! Dia MINHO! MINHO SHINEE! "

" Ya, aku tau Minho, aku tidak me- tunggu Minho yang menciumku kemarin? " ragu Taemin.

" Ya Taemin, tadi kau mendesah! Minho sudah salah paham. Nanti ia mengira kau sudah punya namjachingu lalu harapanku tidak akan terkabul " cerocos Key.

" Tenang saja eomma , lagipula Minho bukan siapa-siapaku eh tunggu harapanmu? " bingung Taemin

" Harapanku menjadi sahabat dari namjachingunya Minho SHINee "

" Ya! Ka- "

Pretty Boy ~~ Pretty Boy~~

" Taemin cepat angkat teleponnya dan jelaskan pada Minho apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! " perintah Key.

" Ap harus? Kupikir itu .. emm baiklah eomma~~ " pasrah Taemin saat mendapati glare gratis dari Key.

' tut '

" Y-yeoboseyo? "

" … "

" ngg.. begini tuan tadi – "

" apa itu benar? " desisnya ambigu.

" a-apa? " bingung Taemin

" kau sedang bercinta dengan seseorang? "

" t-tidak tentu saja! I-itu aku.. em—" Key mendeath-glare Taemin karena terlalu lama menjelaskan lalu merampas smartphone yang bertengger indah di telinga Taemin.

" Tidak Minho! Itu tidak benar, kami hanya berpu- "

" Diam brengsek! " Bentak Minho tajam

' DEG! '

Key membatu, demi tuhan ia tidak menyangka Minho membentaknya mungkin jika Minho bukan idolanya sudah dipastikan ia akan memaki Minho tpi keadaannya lain mata kucingnya mulai berkaca-kaca dan..

' tes! '

Taemin yang melihat Key menetaskan air matanya segera merampas smartphonenya dari tangan Key yang hampir saja jatuh.

" Dengar tuan, apa urusanmu? Kau tidak berhak membentak Key hyung! "

'pip'

" E-eomma… u-uljimaa~ "

' GREB ' Key langsung memeluk Taemin dan mennagis dibahunya.

" Hiks.. dia membentakku hiks.. a-appo hiks.. " Ujar key disela-sela tangisannya, Taemin yang memang tidak tega pun juga ikut meneteskan airmatanya.

" Uljimaa eomma hiks hiks… " Taemin mengelus pnggung Key tak beraturan.

**8 Minutes later**

Key melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap air mata beserta ingsusnya yang bercampur menjadi satu begitupula Taemin. Terlihat menjijikkan tapi tidak untuk mereka berdua terlihat menggemaskan^^

" Minnie, mungkin aku tidak bisa berangkat bersamamu lagipula aku sudah telat nanti aku minta Jinki hyung mengantarku. Kau tidak apa kan? "

" Nde eomma.. " angguk Taemin patuh.

" Aku pergi dulu Taeminnie~~ "

" Annyeoooong~~ "

' BLAM'

SM University

Taemin berjalan menuju kelas pertamanya, jam ditangannya menunjukkan pukul 9.44 a.m. berhubung masih ada waktu luang dan tadi ia juga belum sarapan apalagi ditambah tadi ia menangis akhirnya ia berbalik arah memutuskan menuju kantin terlebih dahulu untuk mengisi perut kosongnya.

Kantin –

Taemin mencari tempat duduk di kantin yang padat itu menghiraukan semua pasang mata yang memandang iri, tajam, kagum padanya dan pujian ataupun makian dari mereka penggemar Minho. Mata bulatnya menemukan tempat kosong diknatin indoor itu. Dengah hati-hati ( karena Taemin sedang membawa nampan yang berisi sandwich serta susu vanilla kesukaannya. Ia berjalan menuju tempat kosong itu.

' DUK '

Taemin mendudukkan pantatnya lalu memulai menyantap sarapannya sdengan tenang hingga tidak tersisa sedikitpun, ia juga merasa kantin yang tadinya ramai kini menjadi hening.

' sllruup '

Taemin bahkan dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara seruputannya. Ia meminum susu vanilanya hingga habis lalu mengeluarkan lidahnya, menjilat sisa-sisa susu disekiar bibir plum-nya. Ia mengeluarikan smartphonenya lalu mengirim pesan pada Key sekedar memberitahu bahwa ia sudah sampai dengan selamat ditempat menuntut ilmunya. Terdengar kekanak-kanakan mungkin tapi itu perintah Key yang tidak akan bisa Taemin langgar.

' Sret! '

Taemin memundurkan kursi yang ia duduki lalu beranjak untuk menuju kelasnya karena hampir pukul sepuluh tepat.

' Greb! '

Tiba-tiba ada yang mencengkal tangannya hingga ia berbalik lalu mendongak menatap sang pelaku penarikan. Bahkan semua pengunjung kantin melihat kearah Taemin dan ' sang pelaku penarikan ' yang ternyata Choi Minho. Banyak yang berbisik dan mengabadikan momen langkah tersebut.

" Aku tau kau tidak melakukannya " Ucap Minho to the point, Taemin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

' Sret! ' Minho menarik tengkuk Taemin mendekat kearahnya lau –

' CHU! '

Mencium bibir plum Taemin. Taemin tidak bereaksi tatapannya kosong terlalu terkejut mungkin sama halnya dengan pengunjung kantin yang menatap shock kearah mereka lalu buru-buru merekam atau memotretnya. Seakan sadar dengan suara jepretan kamera Taemin langsung memundurkan wajahnya dan menatap horror kearah Minho.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? " tuding Taemin marah.

"Menciummu " balas Minho santai, sangat santai malah seakan berciuman adalah hal yang lumrah. Taemin benar-benar dibuat kesal.

' PLAK ' Taemin menampar Minho, semuanya melotot termasuk Taemin ia bahkan reflek menggerakkan tangannya. Minho mengelus pipi kannanya yang sedikit merah bekas tamparan Taemin lalu ia tersenyum lembut kearah Taemin.

" Aku mencintaimu, Lee Taemin " lalu Minho menarik tengkuk dan pinggang ramping Taemin memperintim keadaan lalu menciumnya lembut. Awalnya Taemin memang berontak tapi lama kelamaan ia pun terbuai dengan ciuman memabukkan dari Minho.

' Plop! '

Taemin merona saat Minho melepaskan ciuman intens mereka yang menimpulkan suara sedikit nyaring.

" MULAI DETIK INI, CHOI MINHO DAN LEE TAEMIN MENJADI SEPASANG KEKASIH! " Klaim Minho lalu menarik tangan Taemin keluar kantin entah kemana.

**END**

**EPILOGUE**

' pip! '

Key menekan tombol merah mengakhiri acara fanboyingnya sambil tersenyum-senyum aneh seperti anak remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta saja atau terlihat seperti orang sakit jiwa.

" Astaga, ternyata Minho sangat romantis " pujinya sambil melihat rekaman yang baru saja ia rekam.

" Tidak sia-sia aku kesini " lanjutnya sambil melihat Taemin yang diseret Minho menjauh.

" Bummie~ kau membolos hanya untuk ini eoh? " Tanya seseorang sidamping Key –Onew- yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan acara fanboying namjachingu kucingnya.

" Tentu! Untung saja tadi Minho mendengarkan penjelasanku! Tapi tapi hyung, aku senang sekali bisa mendapat tanda tangannya, lihat! " Key membalikkan badan memberitahukan Onew bahwa Minho tadi menandatangani baju belakangnya sementara Onew hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kucing kesayangannnya.

END!

**Ah, maaf kalo ada yang beda dari yang pertama, kkeke dan maaf malah buat sequel yang ini daripada ngelanjutin ff yang lain, tapi berhubung sekarang lagi liburan Ki bakal usahain lanjut ff yang My New Idol, Beautifull Namja, sama Except You dan juga ada kumpulan drabble yang udah Ki tulis tapi belum Ki ketik. Pokoknya tunggu ajaaa haha xD JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!**


End file.
